


Dean Winchester is dead

by Rosewritesstuff01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Build, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewritesstuff01/pseuds/Rosewritesstuff01
Summary: Dean has a date with a blue eyed stranger, his little brother is full of so much rage that he doesn't know what to do and his past is coming back to haunt him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Dean Winchester is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey idk what I'm doing but this won't leave me alone, so enjoy!! Also this is more than one chapter, idk why it won't mark it as a wip but yeah!

Dean yawned as he swallowed his last mouthful of coffee, it was a dull and rainy Thursday and he was exhausted. Yet despite the tiredness he was awake and ready for work.

He had a job, in a grocery store but still...a jobs a job and it could be worse. Sam was in school, settled and working way too hard as per usual. They had a home...somewhat. Bobby's old farm house was beautiful in her prime, which would be about 40 years ago. These days however the old place was one giant draft paired with a leaking roof and creaking floorboards. 

However it was a home. One Dean didn't have to pay rent or a mortgage for, as Bobby had left it to Dean. That had come as a shock...Dean never even knew Bobby had a farmhouse or that the old man wanted Dean to have it. Bobby had left a letter for him too, which Dean had yet to find the courage to read in the last 2 years. He put the car in park and wondered if Bobby knew just how much he had saved them, from more than just crappy motel food. Dean wished he could thank him...He shelved the thought for now.

He had 5 minutes till his shift started and he wanted to get inside before the rain started again. He glanced at his phone, it was just going 7am and Sam would be getting up for school soon, he hoped the kid ate something more than stale cereal. 

They needed fresh groceries since Sam was sprouting legs like a giraffe and apparently that meant eating everything in sight. Dean sighed, even though they had the house they still had bills and money was tight, especially since they were on their own and keeping the old house warm was a challenge. Dean got out of the car and crumpled the paper cup in his hand.

He drew in a deep breath and let his shoulders slump, it was going to be a long day. He walked toward the store and prepared himself for another day as Michael Smith.

He swallowed another yawn as he passed Charlie, "Mornin chuckles" 

She threw a look at him,her eyes ringed in purple. "Morning Mike" 

"What's wrong with you?,another late night spent talking to your crush?" He said teasingly at the sight of his exhausted friend.

She swallowed her mouthful of slush, god forbid Charlie drink coffee like a normal human. He wasn't sure how she drank that stuff so early. 

"Uhhh something like that" her voice trailed off, eyes staring at her blue sugary heart attack in her hands.

"The hell does that mean? Did you guys do cam sex or something?" 

She choked "God Michael no!" 

"Alright that's good, I don't like the thought of her using you or some-"

"We did real life sex instead" 

Charlie said coyly, her eyes glinting. 

"You did what now?"

"You heard me" 

"But she lives in like-"

"England yeah, well she caught a flight-"

"ew gross"

"Like normal people do! And she surprised me and it ugh, it went well"

"You don't say huh, so that's why you look like you sat up till shitty o'clock" 

Charlie stood and tossed her now empty slushy cup in the bin. 

"I think you mean that's why I have that lovely fucked out glow about me"

He hooked arms with her as they walked further into the store. " yeah sure we'll call it that" he said rolling his eyes at her. 

"You know you could do with feeling some of that glow too?" She said with a grin.

He swallowed tightly and kept his face neutral.

"You hitting on me red?"

She slapped his arm "You know what I mean" and walked away to clock in.

He let himself relax as Charlie walked away, no longer having to hide his dreadfully sad sex/love life from someone who could read him like a book. Fact was Dean hadn't had an actual serious relationship in...well ever.

He'd only had sex a handful of times and none of it had been mind blowing… he didn't have time and he'd never settled in one place long enough to ever seriously fall for anyone in that way. And he knew that he'd been here nearly 2 years now but he wasn't Dean...He was Michael Smith, he had to be to protect them.

Sam had been lucky enough not to be there the night that shit had hit the fan. Dean had sent him ahead to stay with a friend a few miles away from their current motel a few days before. When John had returned to the motel in the early hours of the morning reeking of alcohol and smoke, Dean had been waiting in the dark for him. He needed the keys of the impala if he and Sam wanted to get to their new home.

When Bobby had died and Jody Mills had turned up looking for him and told him what the old man had done. Dean had broken, this was their way out. An escape from John and his gambling and drinking, the men who would turn up at their motel door demanding money because John owed them. While John was usually nowhere to be found and Dean had to deal with it in any way he could to keep Sam safe. 

So yeah maybe he was lonely...but at least he was safe. He couldn't trust anyone with his past, it was why Jody had encouraged him to live under a new name. Anything to keep Sam safe. Even if he was growing up with an anger Dean didn't know how to handle…

"Michael, hey...earth to Michael?" Garth was waving a hand in front of his face, trying to break Dean out of his daze. 

"Shit, yeah sorry Garth I'll get a move on" he rubbed a hand over his face and moved to clock himself in and get started. 

"No worries man, I just saw your favourite customer pull up so I thought you might want to jump on the till" Garth said walking backwards up the toiletry aisle, very funny. 

"He's not my favourite customer, that's unfair to Pamela!" He shouted as he walked behind a till to set up. 

"We both know blue eyes wins over Pam any day Mike! Shut your mouth!" Charlie called as she pushed a cart full of fresh stock up the frozen aisle. 

"Haha very fuckin funny" he muttered as he typed in his access code for the checkout. 

Blue eyes wasn't his favourite, really he wasn't...is what he had to tell himself if he wanted to survive serving the guy. 

Dean watched as blue eyes entered through the sliding doors, lifting a basket on his way. He was dressed differently today, the trench coat and slacks where gone and in their place was a tight black t-shirt and tight black cargo pants with bulky workbooks and Dean was practically fucking drooling.

Jesus the guy had arms under that ugly trench coat, his thighs looked thick enough to crush a fucking melon and he had a bit of a beard going on. He was stunning, sex on legs, messy hair that Dean found himself wanting to touch…

"Snap the fuck out of it Winches-Smith, fuck" he tried to pull his eyes away from the man as he shopped but he just couldn't. 

The store was just open and practically empty and with Charlie's unwelcome reminder of his practical virginity he couldn't stop himself from fantasizing just a little. It wasn't like he was going to get anything more than that so why the hell shouldn't he look his fill…

" Sorry,is this checkout open?" Blue eyes asked and fuck if his voice wasn't like thunder in a bottle. When the fuck had he made his way to the checkout?

"Oh! yeah yeah, sorry just still waking up a little" he added a friendly smile and laugh to his words as blue eyes unloaded his basket onto the belt. 

"Ah, understandable it is very early isn't it?" 

God look at those arms, smooth tanned skin and- fucking focus Dean. 

"Yeah I probably need more coffee, anyway that'll be $26.88 please" he said as he scanned the last of his purchases, a kids painting set. Figures the dude would have kids, probably married and expecting his 2nd or something too. He handed his money over and Dean counted his change and printed his receipt to hand back over. 

"Speaking of coffee uhh, would you like to go for one...together...sometime?" Blue eyes spoke, his cheeks tinged slightly pink and a hand rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. 

And holy fuck, had he just asked Dean out...on a date? Dean realised he was staring, his hand still held out towards the man with his money.

"It's completely fine if it's a no, I just thought I would ask? I've seen you working before and i-"

"Yes, yes I mean...yeah okay I'd like to go for coffee with you"

What the fuck was he saying, he couldn't do this but God if he fucking wanted to. There was no harm in coffee...they probably wouldn't even enjoy it…

"Good, give me your number and I'll message you later so we can set something up?" 

Straight to the point and Dean was still reeling, he had a date. 

"Yeah sure, hang on" Dean grabbed a pen and jotted his number down on the man's receipt and handed it over. 

Blue eyes was smiling now, those eyes gleaming at him and he didn't seem as nervous now. No he looked determined and fuck Dean didn't even know his name. 

"I'll message you soon Michael" 

His eyes flicked down to the nametag on Deans' chest and it was like being doused in cold water. He wasn't Dean he was fucking Michael but he still wanted the date and he wasn't about to back out now.

It wasn't until blue eyes had left that Dean realised he still didn't know the guy's name...


End file.
